1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector transmitting audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting audio equipments. The plugs and jacks only transmit audio signals in an earlier stage. Later on, a few individual contacts are provided on a plug connector to transmit other signals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,198 discloses in FIG. 2 thereof such a plug connector. In use, rear ends of contacts of the plug connector are connected to wires of a cable before a rear portion of the plug connector is molded in a plastic enclosure.
The plug connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,198 has several disadvantages to overcome. First, the plug connector has no retention structure to engage with the plastic enclosure in a direction along which the plug connector mates with a complementary jack connector, so after several matings of the plug connector and the jack connector, the plug connector will easily disengage from the enclosure, thereby adversely affecting an electrical and mechanical connection between the contacts thereof and the wires of the cable. Second, rear ends of coaxially arranged contacts of the plug connector are axially sequentially exposed from an insulative housing to be soldered with the wires of the cable, so the axial length of the plug connector is relatively large.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an improved plug connector to overcome the disadvantages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector having a retention structure to engage with an enclosure thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector having a reduced length.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a plug connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, an audio plug retained the housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. The housing comprises an elongated base having a front face and a rear face opposite to the front face, a tongue extending forwardly from the front face of the base, a plurality of passageways defined on the tongue and extending rearwardly throughout the base, and a spacer extending rearwardly from the rear face of the base and having a projection for engaging with the plastic of an enclosure in which the plug connector is molded. The audio plug comprises at least a first and a second contacts insulated by an insulator and each comprising a contact portion, an extension portion extending from the contact portion, and a rear portion extending from the extension portion. A part of the rear portion of the first contact is exposed on one side of the insulator and a part of the rear portion of the second contact is exposed on another side opposite to the first side.